<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One by bunnybaekkie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879555">The One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybaekkie/pseuds/bunnybaekkie'>bunnybaekkie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Harvey Specter, Alpha Travis Tanner, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Donna Paulsen, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Mike Ross, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harvey Specter, Protective Harvey Specter, Sexual Harassment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybaekkie/pseuds/bunnybaekkie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harvey, I really hope you could keep your hands off your associate, Mr. Ross before he files a sexual harassment lawsuit on you. It would not look good on you nor the firm. The managing partners will be disappointed. And trust me, no one wants me to be a pissed Alpha.” Jessica said seriously.<br/>Harvey kept quiet as he looked at his desk.<br/>Jessica sighed. “Harvey, you better listen. I don’t care if you’re his Alpha or not-“<br/>“He is mine.” Harvey snapped his face at Jessica, jaws tightened.<br/>Jessica shrugged. “Well, it does not seem that way since he does not seem to like it. It just looks like you’re forcing him into submission into being your Omega.”<br/>“That is not true!” Harvey abruptly stood up in an intimidating demeanor.<br/>“I beg to differ.” Donna’s voice suddenly boomed from the intercom. They both looked at Donna through the glass who was twirling her pen as she leans into the intercom, almost smirking. “He is either scared of you or hates you that he just leaves all the tasks he finished on my desk with a note to hand it to you.”<br/>Before Harvey could say anything, Jessica interrupted. “Fix it before I do.” She glared.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Ross/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just started watching Suits and on Season 2. I know I am late in the game but it is such a good show! Love Marvey! i hope there are Suits fans out here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Trevor, what do you want?” Mike sighed as he looked tiredly at Trevor as they were both seated opposite of each other in a beautifully ornate high-end restaurant in Manhattan.</p><p>Trevor looked pleadingly. “Mike, please. Let me make it up to you.”</p><p>“You’ve been doing that since forever Trevor.”</p><p>“Mike come on, you’re my best friend. We’ve been through everything.”</p><p>“Best friend do not drag the other into some drug dealing world that practically ruins their lives.” Mike hissed, carefully looking around him to make sure no one heard him. Luckily their table was pretty far from the rest.</p><p>“Come on, I thought I was helping out. You were desperate to pay your gram’s bills by working 2-3 jobs every day. Its quick cash you know and you seem to be willing to do anything at the time. And since I saw an opportunity there, thought I‘ll just bring you along. It will lessen the burden on you. Not only are you paying for your gram…” He leans into Mike. “..but you’re also buying those expensive scent blockers and suppressants.” He whispered the last words. “It did lessen the burden, right?”</p><p>Mike glared as he scoffed. He didn’t want to admit but it did. “While barely costs my life. Yeah, sure it did.”</p><p>“Look, I just wanted to help alright?” Trevor sighs.</p><p>“Trevor as much as I love the fact that you want to help, you’re not exactly helping me out if you keep deceiving me like that.”</p><p>“In my defense, you accepted all the jobs I offered you.”</p><p>“You act like it was just some normal delivery job. Of course I would just blindly accept it since I was desperate. Until I realized what you’ve been hiding from me. I can only thank to God that I wasn’t caught by the cops along the way. And thank God those expensive suppressants really worked. It would not look great if they actually find out I’m an Omega right?” Mike looked at him pissed.</p><p>Trevor looked guiltily. He looked around and whispers. “Look, I thought since you never liked being an Omega and constantly wear that Beta scent you would be alright.” The Beta shrugged.</p><p>“Well, glad I’m aright cause this will be the last time I see you.”</p><p>The Beta looked panic. “Mike no! Come on! I swear I won’t give you any job I have. Let’s discuss after dinner okay. Tonight’s on me okay? That’s why I brought you here; I want to make it up.”</p><p>“I don’t care Trevor, I’ve had enough.” Mike was slamming the napkin on the table, ready to get up before Trevor pins his wrist gently.</p><p>“You need me.” He said seriously.</p><p>“Oh, do tell why.” Mike scoffed.</p><p>“How long do you think this façade you built will last? Let’s be honest, all the money you earned from me is quicker than being a…you know…” Trevor awkwardly scratched his neck.</p><p>“I’m doing just fine with my night job thank you very much. Well, was…until a month ago when Grammy found out and when nuts.” Mike huffed and glared.</p><p>“Of course she would. Not judging but you still have to wait until the end of the month to get your paycheck. My job lets you have tons of money on the spot. Imagine if you do a lot of those. Its way better that way isn’t it? You can have more cash for your Grammy and your scent blockers without any worry.”</p><p>“I can find a way. I got it covered.” Mike looked away.</p><p>“Sure about that?” Trevor raised his brow.</p><p>“Yes. I’m doing well.” Well, it was not a lie. Being a waiter in a coffee shop and arranging books in a small bookstore with doing some occasional delivery boy service weren’t so bad.</p><p>“Is that why you’re wearing some cheap scent blockers that already wear off like 15 minutes ago?” Trevor gave him a look.</p><p>Mike was stunned, eyes wide like saucers. Shit. He didn’t realize that until now. No wonder a few Alphas in the room were staring at him. He could already smell his own Omega scent. An unclaimed Omega scent.  </p><p>His suppressants and scent blockers ran out and something happened to Grammy that she needed care urgently, using up all his savings for expensive scent blockers and all.</p><p>“I-I need to go.” He looked around panic.</p><p>“Stop. I told you, you need me.”</p><p>“This is not the time Trevor. I need to go to the pharmacy.”</p><p>Trevor shook his head and scoffed. “And buy that cheap ass scent blockers? How about this, take this one last offer I’m going to give you and I’ll stop giving you any. You’ll get $ 25, 000.”</p><p>“Damn it, Trevor I don’t want anything to do with it anymore. He hissed and got up abruptly which caused a few onlookers near them.</p><p>Before Mike could push off, Trevor grabbed his wrist strongly. “Mike come on, don’t make a scene please.”</p><p>“Then stop making me.” Mike growled and yanks his hand. Some people were already looking and seemed surprised by how an Omega would rebel like that. Back in the day Omegas were supposed to be obedient. Time has changed but not all people change and Mike hated that.</p><p>Mike storms away from their table but Trevor caught up to him and smoothly grabbed his waist. “Hey, hey come on.” He whispers to calm him down since everyone was staring at him. He could see a waiter walking towards them to ease the situation.</p><p>“Stop it Trevor. No!” Mike tried to pry his hands off of his waist but Trevor holds a strong grip.</p><p>“Mikey, please calm down-“ Before Trevor could finished he was yanked by his neck by a strong hold. At first he thought it was the waiter until he smells a rich and strong scent of an Alpha. He looked and saw a well-dressed Alpha in an obviously expensive suit, glaring down at him who made Trevor gulped but he was not one to back down easily. Though he did fear for his life at this moment cause this Alpha looks like he wants to kill him for some reason.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure the Omega the said stop and no in one sentence.” He growled.</p><p>Mike was blinking in confusion. Where did this Alpha came from? Not only that, the said Alpha was staring at him, almost attentively. Like he cared…but Mike shook his head. Alphas were never considered as solicitous except when they want to get in an Omega’s pants. Yet the fervent stare and voice is making his body feel electrified. If only he knew that the Alpha felt the same way.</p><p>The perfectly gel haired Alpha slowly went to Mike as he lifted his chin up a little. “Are you alright, Omega?” The alpha asked with a smooth yet gentle voice but Mike could sense a little proud in the tone, as if he was some hero in this situation.</p><p>Mike was shocked for a second but completely composed himself and slaps the Alpha’s hand away. “Didn’t need your help. I was fine.” He scoffed. Mike saw how the Alpha looked taken aback, almost shocked at his response. No one would expect an Omega to treat an Alpha like that. If this was back then, he would’ve been disciplined publicly or punished harshly by an Alpha. Thank God for 2020 and the huge movement of Omega’s rights but that does not mean everyone’s mentality would change. There are still a lot of Omegas being mistreated. Hence, why Mike still disguises as a Beta.</p><p>The Alpha looked like he has never been treated like that before and all always got his way which is not a surprised<em>. ‘Must’ve been treated like some King. Pathetic.’</em> Mike mentally rolled his eyes.</p><p>The Alpha blinked. “I’m sorry?”</p><p>“I appreciate it but I got it.” Mike said assuredly.      </p><p>“Mike, please don’t start.” Trevor muttered.</p><p>The Alpha had a tinge of amusement in his eyes which made Mike nervously looked away. “If my eyes were correct this asshole was harassing you.”</p><p>“Well, you’re not wrong about the asshole part.” Mike glared at Trevor</p><p>Trevor gave Mike a look.</p><p>Mike looked back at the Alpha. “But he was not harassing me. He’s just a friend of mine and we fought.”</p><p>“Which I saved you from.” The Alpha had plastered a cocky smile while raising his voice a little.</p><p>“To which I didn’t need.” Mike turned around to walk out the restaurant. He didn’t notice a red-haired woman passed by him who went straight to the Alpha and roughly handed out a file.</p><p>“Harvey you are an asshole, you called me on my supposed to be’ no-disturbing’ night just to send some damn folder for this client you are going to meet, at least have the decency to pick me up and treat me here-“</p><p>“Donna not now.” Harvey did not even glance her way and brushed her off to follow Mike who was already out of the restaurant.</p><p>Mike was waiting to hail a cab when he smells a familiar strong scent he encountered just now. He turned around to find the same Alpha staring at him.</p><p>“Uhmm, may I help you?”</p><p>Harvey’s eyes dropped to his neck. Unmarked. He unconsciously closed his eyes to smell the sweet warm scent of the Omega. Apple pie and a dash of cinnamon. He felt like he was in Heaven. It made him feel so good.</p><p>Mike blinked and his blood was boiling. “What do you think you’re doing?” He hissed.</p><p>Harvey’s eyes snapped opened in surprised. “I…w-what’s your name?”</p><p>“What’s my name? Why would you want to know that?”              </p><p>“Are you okay?” Harvey asked in concern.</p><p>“I told you I’m fine.” He turned around to try and hail a cab.</p><p>“You need a ride home?”</p><p>“Obviously.” Mike replied without looking, still waiting for a cab.</p><p>“I can give you a ride-“</p><p>“For goodness sake just leave me alone!” Mike turned around, pissed.</p><p>“I want to help you which by the way I did and you did not say thank you.” He said in a low voice as he went closer to Mike.</p><p>Mike gulped a little as he took a step back but something came over Harvey and grabbed Mike’s waist against his. “What are you doing?!”</p><p>Harvey had a firm grip and stares at him. Those glacier blue eyes draw him in as he leans close. Mike started to panic and struggle against him. “Let me go!”</p><p>“Harvey, what in the world are you doing to that Omega?!” Donna’s voice boomed behind Harvey.</p><p>Mike took that chance to push the alpha and ran off.</p><p>“Wait!” Harvey called out after him and wanted to run but Donna had a firm grip on him to which he whips his head to growl at her.</p><p>Donna ignored as she looked at the retreating figure of the Omega and back at Harvey. “Did you just harass an Omega in the middle of the street?!”</p><p>Harvey ignored her words and was still staring at the Omega’s back. “I think I found him.”</p><p>“Found who?”</p><p>“The one.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>